Going to find them
by meagancullen1
Summary: Bella starts talking to Alice after Edward leaves. She gets some information on where they are...Shes going to find them. rated Teen for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:I'm Coming

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

I started sending letters to Alice's email. She still has not replied. I don't understand. How could he tell me so many times that he loved me, then pull my heart right out of my chest. I feel like I can't breathe. Jacob helps with the hole in my chest, but its always there. The last letter I sent to Alice, I begged for just a small reply, to help me know they were not a figment of my imagination. Jake of course is a werewolf, and I told Alice that. I tell my self not to get my hopes up. She probably doesn't use that email address anymore. I miss my best friend. After finishing my homework, I went to start dinner. Charlie has been coming home later on Fridays. No wonder, I'm so boring. I decided to make spaghetti. It will keep my hands busy, but it still let my mind wander. As I let the noodles cook, I went up to my room to check my email. Don't get your hopes up, I told my self as I turned my ancient computer boot up. As I went to my in box, there was a new message! Its just mom I thought.

Friday, 1:32

Bella,

I'm not supposed to contact you, but I can't stand it. I miss you too, and I wish so much we hadn't left. I have been so sad. Hanging out with a werewolf! Bella PLEASE. Don't go near them. Please forgive me, Bella.

Alice

OH. MY. GOD.

She messaged me back! I can't believe it! I had to email her back! I quickly typed a letter to her in excitement.

ALICE!

I am so happy! I can't stop crying! I NEED you, Alice. I NEED _him. _Where are you?! You have to see me! Please! I want to see you Alice! It will help the hole in my chest... Please.

Bella

"Please reply" I said. I went downstairs to check the food. I burnt the noodles. I dumped them in the trash and made some grilled chicken and salad. Not Charlie's favorite, but I didn't have anything else. I need to take a trip to the grocery store. Charlie came home. Ate his food. I was so happy from Alice's email, and Charlie must have noticed. "You seem to be in a good mood." He said that very cautiously. "Mhmm." I hummed. I took the stairs two at a time, up to the bathroom. I took a long shower, trying to calm my nerves. My mind kept going back to her email. I HAVE to see her. I put my pajamas on and skipped to my bedroom. I went to my in box and there was a new message! I clicked the open button and it was from Alice!

Bella,

I can only tell you I am spending some time in Denali. I wish you could see me too. Really. I'm not so sure I can keep emailing you. The only reason I decided to was because you said you were with a werewolf! I wish I could email you, but Edward would kill me. Literally. I have to go, I just saw he was checking in with us tonight. I will always be your best friend, through and through. I will text you later after he leaves, but I can't all the time. I need to talk to you too, otherwise I wouldn't risk this.

Your BFF, Alice

XOXO

I sighed in relief. Shes keeping in touch with me! I grabbed my phone and sat there staring at it for hours. Finally it beeped. I flipped it open with my hands shaking.

Hey. Bella I miss you. I can't keep talking to you in secret though, He will find out soon enough...

I quickly replied.

Alice, he can get over it. I need you right now.

She replied seconds later.

I gtg. I will text you soon.

My heart fell. She told me they were in Denali, Alaska. I grabbed a suitcase packed it, grabbed some money. I left Charlie a note saying I would explain everything when I got home. I walked out the door and hopped in my truck. I'm going to Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2:Suprise

Hey guys! sorry it took so long, with school and everything. I know its a short chapter, but next one will be longer i promise:) I love feedback. :p

**Bella POV**

I drove to the airport, though it was storming outside. It turned out flights to Denali were EXPENSIVE. So, I dug a bit in to my college fund, and eventually made it on the plane. The flight

seemed to take forever, and I was stressed out. What if she gets mad? What if she sends me back? I couldn't get those wretched thoughts out of my head. I fell asleep for maybe an hour. I

woke up, after another nightmare. Thankfully nobody noticed my panic attack. The plane FINALLY landed. I stumbled off clumsily and found myself getting a cup of coffee while fishing out my

suitcase from the luggage thingy. Then, out of nowhere, I heard I high soprano voice yell "BELLA! Why on earth are you here?!" my stomach twisted. I slowly turned to see the pixie's face

scrunched up. "Well, Alice, I had to see you. So, I came and found you." She ran over to me, hugged me with force, and said, "I'm glad, though I know how furious he will be." I frowned and

sighed. "I know." She hurriedly pulled me out of the door into freezing cold air. She took me to what looked like Carlisle's car. I got in and she drove us to some hotel. "You will have to stay

here, otherwise he will find out." I panicked. "Your not leaving me right?! You can't! Please!" I was hyperventilating. "Bella, calm down! Of course not! I will stay until we can get you a flight

back home." My heart sank. "What? I want to stay with you! You can't make me leave! You just can't!" Her eyes widened. "How could he do this to you?! I am still in shock over how much our

leaving hurt you. I need to discuss some things with Carlisle, will you be okay for a few hours?" I calmed myself. "Of course." She smiled sadly. "Order room service if you get hungry. I will be

back before you know it. I promise." I sighed and nodded. I went over to the uncomfortable bed and sat down. I got up and walked to the bathroom. My hair was a mess, and it was no use

trying to untangle it. I t took a hour long shower, mostly because hot water never runs out in hotels. I got out, dried off, and put on some flannel pajamas. I went and sat on the bed. I

jumped when Alice walked in. "We are moving back to Forks." She said happily. "What?! Holy crow! How did you get Carlisle to decide that?!" She laughed a silvery laugh. "Bella, I don't think

you know how much everyone misses you." She looked down. "Edward wants to speak with you too." I looked at her surprised. "Wow, um, I guess I can talk to him tomorrow?" Alice looked

at me, repentant. "No need. He is right outside the door."

**Hope you like it:) Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please? I love the reviews I have gotten, it makes my day. I will start my next chapter, and hopefully update this soon:) Thanks for reading my loves:)**


	3. Chapter 3:Confusion

**Bella POV**

"What?!" I shrieked. "Sorry,I couldn't stop him." I relaxed my anger towards her. "Okay, but don't leave." She nodded and walked out. I closed my eyes, but opened them when the door

opened. There stood Edward, looking relieved. "Bella." he sighed. "What do you want, Edward?" I said annoyed. "I always have loved you Bella, always will. The only reason I left was to

keep you safe." Now thats confusing, he says he wants me? What the hell? "Um, I really am sorry but I don't believe you, because it seems all you do now is lie." He frowned, and said "Bella,

I understand if can't forgive me." The look on his face was so heartbreaking. "Edward," I sighed. "I know you are probably telling the truth, but I am confused. I need time to think. Would you

mind sending Alice back in?" He nodded, turned and left. A few seconds later, Alice walked in. She smiled happily. "You'll forgive him eventually." She said. I sighed. "Tomorrow you will come

home with us, and we will just take you back to Forks when we move okay?" she asked. "Yes, okay." I said. "I need to call Jacob and Charlie though." I looked at her hopefully. "Oh, okay. Do

you want some privacy?" she asked. "No, its okay." I said while dialing Jake's number on my cell. "Hello?" said a dull voice. "Jake? Its Bella" I said. "Bella?! Where have you been?!" he said

worriedly. "You know Victoria is after you! How could you be so reckless?!" he yelled. "Jake, calm down. I am with Alice. Everything is okay." He let out a deep breath. "Your with a

bloodsucker?" he asked sadly. "Jake, I will be home soon, I have to call Charlie. Bye." I hung up sadly. "That was mean of him to say." Alice pouted. I was already calling Charlie. "Hello?" I

heard his voice. "Dad, its Bella." It was silent for a moment. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he yelled. "Dad, its okay. I'm with Alice, and I will be home in a few days. I have to go, I am really tired.

Okay? I love you, Bye" I hung up on him. Alice had left the room, so I called out "Alice?". She came into the room smiling. "would you lay with me tonight?" She smiled. "Of course." She walked

over to me and lay beside me. I relaxed when she started humming. Soon after I fell into a deep sleep. Since Alice was there, I had no nightmares. I woke up refreshed and happy. Alice was

picking out some outfit for me to wear, and I noticed she ordered room service. I scarfed down the eggs, bacon, and hash browns. After I drank all the orange juice, she said "Go hop in the

shower, and put this on." I grabbed the clothes after saying thank you. I walked in the bathroom to see that my toiletries were still there, so I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

After finally getting dressed, I brushed my teeth again, some people say I am obsessive with my teeth. I shake it off. Alice picked out a pair of stylish jeans (that I didn't own) and a white

long sleeved shirt that I had. I put on my chucks, refusing to wear the death trap heels she picked out. After packing my things, we were on our way. We drove up a snow covered mountain,

and pulled up to a beautiful cabin. It was HUGE. It was really complicatedly structured too. "Like it?" she asked expectantly. I was speechless. She took that as a yes. After laughing she

pulled me in the house. "Come on Bella, everyone is dying to see you." I laughed. Yeah, sure i thought. She laughed again at the look on my face. She opened the door and I looked around.

It was very similar to their house in Forks, white carpet, white furniture. I sighed. This place felt like home. I was hoping nobody (Rosalie mostly) was not angry at me for my unexpected

arrival. Hopefully not. Soon Esme suddenly appeared in the room. "Bella!" She said happily. "I missed you so much, the whole family has. Make yourself at home, please." She said kindly. I

always loved Esme. She is so sweet, and though I love my mother, my mom does not act like one. I am more the mother and she the child. It felt good to have Esme in my life. I took my

shoes off, not wanting to stain the carpet. "would you like anything to eat?" Esme asked expectantly. "No thank you Esme."I smiled warmly. She smiled back and wandered in to a different

room. That is when _he_ came down the stairs.

**I'm sorry! another cliffhanger. I just felt that was were the chapter had to end. :) I love feedback:) I like ideas too:p**

**Here is the link to see the log cabin the Cullens own:) I thought it would be one they would live in:)**

.com/images/uploads/Outside09_


	4. Chapter 4:Slowly Forgiving

Hey! Well, this chapter isn't so, OMG hanging off your seat. Just part of the story. I like reviews:p They make me happy. :)

**Bella POV**

I stopped breathing when he walked through the door. "Breathe, Bella." Alice reminded me in a soft whisper. I looked straight ahead not paying attention to him. I could not have another

nervous break down. He hurt me. Bad. He needs to deal with the silent treatment. I walked in the kitchen,

unfortunately Edward and Alice followed. I needed to be alone! Can they not get the picture?! I have had so many emotions going through me, and i need to relax! "Alice, do you mind if I

take a nap?" I asked in a whisper. "Of course Bella, just go up to my room, and you can sleep on my bed." I smiled and scurried out of the room. On my way out, i heard them arguing in

hushed whispers. Oh well. I dashed up the stairs looking for Alice's room. I finally found it. It was huge, and the walls were a light purple

color. She had a king sized bed, with a white down comforter and some purple decorative pillows. I sighed and decided I would look around; not really wanting sleep, just some time alone

to think about my situation. There were French doors on the opposite side of her window. My curiosity won me over, so I walked to them. I slowly opened the doors to find a

closet...BIGGER than the bedroom. On half of one of the walls, there were clothes for men. I suspected they were Jasper's. The rest were Alice's. There were more clothes on that room

than the entire mall. I walked out back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Alice walked in. "Did you like my closet?" she asked. "Uh, Sure. It was nice." I said, stuttering. Her face fell.

"Only nice?" she asked sadly. I looked at her heartbreaking expression, falling in her guilt trap. "Alice, you know I don't like that stuff. I don't really know much about clothes, but I am sure

to any _Fashionista_, that closet is amazing." She smiled at the term I used. "Thanks." Who would have known somebody could be so sensitive over a closet? "I'm guessing you wanted some

time to think." she said knowingly. I sighed. "Yeah, I was getting a bit overwhelmed. I just don't know what to do, or who to believe, Alice." My lip started trembling. "Bella," she said with

sadness. "you should know, I never wanted to leave. None of us did. Edward is such a moron. The only reason we did, was because Edward was so torn between not knowing if you would

get hurt or not. None of us wanted to, but we all felt we had to." I looked up to see her face. She looked like if she could cry, she would. "Bella, you are my best friend, how could I ever

_want_ to leave?" I started crying, knowing she was right. I cried until I had no tears left. When I blew my nose, and washed my face, Alice suggested we go downstairs. Esme brought in a

bowl of mushroom ravioli. Boy, did this bring back memories. I ate it quickly, because I didn't have lunch, or dinner. After downing a glass of milk, I wiped off my mouth and stretched. Alice

laughed. She watched me the whole meal, and teased me about eating so quickly. I got up, and followed her in to the living room. Edward was sitting at the piano, playing _my lullaby. _He

looked up at me, and smiled. He knew I couldn't resist him when he played my song. I smiled back. Maybe I can forgive him. Of course it will take time, but I think I can.

**Hey loves:) I hope you like it. Trust me, this is no where near the end. I just didn't want the end to be a cliffhanger. :p Remember, me loves the feedback:D Like it? Love it? Hate it? tell me. I wanna know. :p I am sorry the chapter is so short, I seem prone to making them short:( Oh well. I will try harder next time.**


	5. Chapter 5:Grounded

Hey guys! I know I already updated today, but I live to please you! :) That and, it kept nagging at me, and i couldn't resist. Much love!

**Bella**

(two days later)

I still have not completely forgiven Edward for leaving me, but everybody needs a second chance. He still is going to work for it though. We left the Cullen house yesterday, and me and Alice

are riding together back to forks. We have been driving for several hours, and I just woke up from a nap. She apparently stopped for some food after I passed out from sleep deprivation. I

scarfed down the burger and made small talk with her until we finally made it back to Forks. Alice dropped me off at me house and told me if I needed anything to tell her. I nodded, fearing

Charlie's reaction to seeing me. I slowly opened the door. He was sitting on the couch, and got up quickly. "ISABELLA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shhhhhh. Dad, its fine. Alice had

an....um, emergency and she, uh needed me." I looked at him innocently. He relaxed the slightest bit. "Well that makes sense, but it is still no excuse for you to leave for a week, me not

knowing where the hell you are, and just leaving me a little note to at least know you were alive!" I sighed. I looked in to his brown eyes and said, "Dad, I will take any punishment you give

me. I know I had no excuse to do that, and I am sorry." He sat back down, and said "Your grounded until summer break." Eh, not so bad I thought. I walked in to the kitchen, happy I got let

off more easily than I thought I would. I got out my cell and texted Alice.

3:43 Tuesday

Hey Ali, I got off by getting grounded until summer break. Oh well. Its better than I hoped for.-Bella.

I shut my phone and started some dishes in the sink. I heard my phone buzz, so I walked over to it and flipped it open.

3:45 Tuesday

Yay Bella! Ask him if we can go shopping tomorrow! He will say yes, mostly because its me:) -Alice

I chuckled to myself. She never misses out on the chance to shop. "Dad?" I called out. I walked in to the living room. "Yeah?" he said. "Alice wants me to go shopping with her." He waited

forever and finally said, "Okay, I want you to behave. This is one exception I will make to your grounding." I walked upstairs and saw a note on my bed. It was Edward's handwriting.

Bella,

I am going hunting tomorrow with Emmett and Jasper. I will see you tomorrow, love.

I am leaving my heart with you.

Love, Edward

I sighed. He always knows how to dazzle me. UGH! Its so hard trying to take time to forgive him when he does this to me! Fine. I will give him revenge!

**Well, Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? let me know! Gimme some feedback ya'll! :) loves you!**


	6. Chapter 6:Revenge

I know its been FOREVER, but I am super busy. But, thankfully I finished this chapter:) I hope you like it, even if it is short.

**Bella**

Alice had just arrived at my house, so she could get me ready for the shopping trip. She had a big garment bag in her hand and a make up bag in the other. Great. She opened the bag and

I saw a pair of faded skinny jeans and a cream colored V-neck sweater with a gray sweater vest. Not to bad. She got a super cute pair of ballet flats, which I was happy about because I

can walk in them. I smiled at her attempt to get casual clothes. She opened her make up bag, and pulled out a curling iron. She looked at my facial expression and laughed. "It will only take

a second!" she said innocently. I sighed. Once it heated up she starting curling it. After spraying it with some hairspray, I looked at it. She had it parted on the side and in glossy ringlets

around my hair. "Wow, Alice. This looks great." I said surprised. She laughed. "Anything I do looks great, DUH." she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. "Make up time!" she yelled. When she

was done, it looked amazing. She did this smoky eye style, which brought out my eyes, and a light coat of gloss. A little blush, and I looked like a model. "Alice, you work miracles." I said.

She giggled. "Bella, I just brought out your natural beauty." she smiled. "Well thanks." I said. She nodded. She walked off to get the hairspray to spray my hair one more time. We left the

house with twenty minutes to spare. She had planned to go to a ton of boutiques around Olympia. I sighed. I wasn't going to enjoy this that much, but it is better than sitting around doing

nothing. As we drove down the damp highway, we made small talk. We pulled up to a shopping mall, and got out of her Porsche.

* * *

(6 hours later)

Wow. Me and Alice finally were on our way home. "Alice?" I asked. She looked over at me. "Yes, Bella?" she said. I sighed. "Do you know how I can get revenge on Edward?" I looked at her

nervously. She smiled evilly. "Of course Bella, I definitely do." Alice and I spent the rest of the way home concocting a plan. I was going to go to the movies with Mike, and while we are

gone, Alice will sneak in his house and steal some of his stuff. Once the "date" is over, I will keep some of his stuff in my room. Edward is bound to be in there, and will definitely think

something is up when he catches Mike's scent. I smiled to myself. This is going to be fun.

**Edward**

Bella was leaving her house, and I didn't know why. I followed her to the movies. What is she doing here? She walked over to Mike Newton. He smiled and took her hand. What the hell?! I

walked swiftly in after them. I bought a ticket and sat down at the back of the theater. I was reading Mike's vulgar thoughts about Bella, and I had a hard time not snapping his neck. Bella

looked uncomfortable. Why is she doing this? They watched the movie, but Mike kept trying to hold Bella's hand, or put his arm around her. She looked at him murderously, and he put

down his arm. If Bella is so unhappy on this date, why would she be here? I left before they did, not wanting to caught. I got in my car, and got my cellphone out. She had to know what

was going on.

**Hey Loves! Sorry it has taken so long, but with the holidays it has been hectic! I am sorry that the chapter is short too, don't kill me:) I will start the next one and get it up as soon as I can! :P**


	7. AN: Sorry!

**Sorry! This is an author's note for readers. Its the holidays, so it will be a while for the next chapter! Don't kill me, but my mom doesn't let me stay on the computer for long amounts of time, thus, me not posting new chapters daily. :( I love you, (readers) and I will update as soon as possible! :P**


	8. Chapter 7:Finding Out

Okay guys. Sorry that the last chapter was a A/N but I had to explain. Alright! Here is the next chapter!

**Edward POV**

I called Alice, but she didn't answer. By then, I was climbing through Bella's window. She wasn't home yet. I smelled a familiar scent...Mike Newton?! Why in the hell would his scent be in here?! I went to find where the scent was coming from. In BELLA'S drawer, there was two shirts! I could also smell him on the bed! I pulled my hands through my hair nervously. I was about to break something, but I hear Bella's truck pull up. I swiftly jumped out, and ran home. Alice was nowhere to be seen. Crap! I went back to Bella's house to find her asleep. I watched her all night until she showed signs of waking up. I went home, again, to change clothes and pick up my car. I got to Bella's house, but she wasn't there. I called Alice. I got her voicemail. I drove to school to find Bella climbing out of Mike's suburban. I clenched my hands in to fists, mostly because of the vulgar thoughts coming from Mike. I walked up to Bella.

"I need to talk to you" I said firmly. She looked up in surprise, and glanced at Mike. He was talking to some friends so she followed me over to a secluded area in the parking lot of the school.

"What do you need?" she said innocently. I felt so angry! Why would she think I wouldn't know about his things, let alone not be angry about it?

"You know what I mean. Why in hell would he be at your house?! In your bed?!" I said lowly, but fiercely. She looked angry.

"You were in my room?! She yelled. I looked at her shocked.

"Does that surprise you?" I said. She looked at me like I was retarded.

"Well, it is MY room. So maybe you shouldn't be in MY room, if you don't like that someone BESIDES YOU was in it." She walked off, back over to Mike. I wanted to kill him. Did she really like him? Where the hell is Alice?!

**Bella POV**

Our plan was going perfectly. Edward fussed at me for Mike "being" in my room. Actually, Alice took his sheets, and put them on my bed. Thankfully after Edward left, she changed them back. She said she had to go, because Edward was looking for her. She said she couldn't risk him finding out, blah, blah, blah. So she and Jasper went on a hunting trip up in Canada, leaving me to deal with the rest of the plan. Great. Edward seemed pissed enough, so I was happy. I had almost every class with him, so the whole day he was burning a hole through me with his glares. It was hard for me to keep up with the charade, but I wanted revenge. If I want it, I shall have it.

**Alice POV**

I was SUPER excited! Bella was finally giving Edward what he deserved! Yay!

"Honey, can you cool the excitement? Any more and I might start jumping around with you." he said from about sixty yards away. I had to leave before Edward read our plan through my head, so me and Jasper left for Canada, to hunt. He just finished a elk, and I was already full.

"Sorry, Jazz. I am just so happy for Bella! She is going to have great fun with the plan to get revenge against Eddie." he laughed.

"Okay sweetie." He said chuckling. He was right. This whole trip I have been jumping around like a fish out of water. Just then I got a vision. I saw Bella in class, and Edward staring daggers at her. I giggled. I would so have to hear everything that happened when I get home.

**Edward POV**

Bella walked in the cafeteria, and sat next to Mike. Ugh. I am still thinking about killing that piece of garbage. Bella looked up at me, and saw me staring. She blushed, but then glared at me. She then turned her attention back to Mike. Yep, definitely killing him. I left school then, wanting go to Bella's room to investigate. I looked around her room, and saw she left her cellphone on her bed. I picked it up, curiously. I went to her message inbox to see she received a message from Alice, that was from late last night. Hmmm. What could this mean? I opened the message, and Alice wrote,

Friday 11:46 PM

Bella! OMG the plan is totally working! I had a vision, and he looked totally pissed. I am so happy your plan for revenge is working, and I am sorry I am not there to help you make him jealous! Call me later okay?

Plan for revenge?! What the hell?! I slowly pieced together the evidence and figured out what was going on. Bella is so going to get it!

**Alrighty. Love it? Like it? Hate it? I wanna know! Gimme some feedback please! :) I love you guys. OOOOhhh Edward finds out the plan! wonder what happens next! :P**


	9. Chapter 8:Reaction

Hey loves! Another chapter here! well read it, and have a Merry Christmas! :)

**Edward**

I love Bella more than anything, and I could never be mad at her. Though, seeing the plan she and Alice used on me, I feel betrayed. I know I can't tell her what I saw, because she would be furious

with me for going through her private property…but I just wanted to know the reason she was acting like that! I will have to lie to Alice and tell her that I didn't see anything. I hope she won't tell Bella

I went through her phone. For the love of all that is holy, please don't tell her, Alice I thought.

**Bella**

It upset me that I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day. Where could he have gone? I climbed into my truck, while musing to myself over Edward's whereabouts. I made it home, and drug myself up

the stairs. I walked in my room and sat my bag down. I checked my email, like I do every day. When I was finished, I went to start dinner. I got the spaghetti noodles out, and when I went to put them

on the counter, Alice appeared.

"Oh!" I gasped. She giggled at my shocked expression.

"Hey Bella, I can't stay for long, but I have to tell you something!" she said hurriedly.

"Okay?" I said, my voice thick with confusion.

"I had a vision…and I saw Edward looking through your phone, and seeing our messages…about the plan!" she said terrified. OH. MY. GOD. He saw the messages?! Who the hell does he think he is?!

"What? How? Oh no!" I said scared.

"I know, I have to go, he will be here in five minutes. Bye!" she said, and disappeared. Ugh! Why can't she stay? Just then, Edward walked in interrupting my thoughts. The look on his face broke my

heart. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bella." he breathed. I looked into his eyes, and they were relieved, with a hint of sadness.

"Edward, I'm sorry. That was completely childish of me, and I regret making you sad." he smiled and I sighed in relief.

"Bella, you thought I was mad at you? It might have not been the right decision, but I could never be mad at you…and I am surprised your not mad at me for looking through your phone…because that

was terrible of me to look through your private property." he said repentant.

"Well, I was mad at that, but I am just happy you don't hate me for doing those things…so I just wanted to say sorry."

When I finished, he pulled me in and kissed me feverishly, and I quickly kissed him back. I heard a wind chime laugh behind me, and turned around to see the evil pixie Alice, behind us.

"Yay! Everybody is happy now!" me and Edward laughed at her. Just then Charlie walked in and frowned at me and Edward when he saw our embrace.

"Well, we'll go now. Bye Bella, bye Charlie!" she yelled. She hustled Edward out the door. Well, everything is fine…for now.

**Well, I hope you liked it, and trust me, this is NOT the end. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Clubbing!

Hey readers! As you can tell, I have another chapter here. This one is way longer than others, and I did it for you! :P I really love reviews, and i like when people give me their opinions. Whether its good, or bad. Anyhoo, I don't own any characters...sadly. I have the outfits from this chapter on my profile, so just copy and paste the link, and there it is! :) Love you all! Muah! Have happy holidays!

**Edward**

Bella is the most amazing creature I have seen in all my years. She has forgiven me for everything I have done, and has even forgiven me for leaving her! I love her so much it hurts. She is staying

over at our house this weekend, because Carlisle and Esme are leaving for the weekend. They needed some…alone time. All is well with us…for now.

**Bella**

I am stoked. I am staying at the Cullen's house for the weekend…without adults. Alice says she has tons of things scheduled for us to do, but I told her I wanted to spend time with everyone. She

accepted, reluctantly. I packed a bag of clothes, and my toiletries. I was out the door in record time. I clumsily made my way to my truck and slipped inside. I gasped when Edward appeared out of

nowhere, right beside me.

"Gah, will you guys stop that?" I said with mock annoyance. He laughed.

"Stop what Bella?" he said.

"Um, lets see. Appearing out of nowhere, and almost giving me a heart attack?" I said.

"Bella, its not my fault you have such dull senses." he said chuckling.

"Well, if you would change me, I wouldn't." I said, now serious. His body stiffened. He hissed out a breath.

"No, Bella. I can't, don't do this today." he said. I looked at him.

"Fine, I will wait until you want to discuss it." I jammed the keys in the ignition, and started my truck. I pulled out of the driveway, with a expressionless look on my face. He stared at me for a few

minutes before saying, "Bella, lets have a good weekend. We will discuss it, but I want to enjoy this weekend. Please." I looked over at him, and of course, he dazzled me. I turned my eyes back to the

road, reminding myself to breathe.

"Okay, Edward. Lets forget this happened. Okay?" I asked. His body relaxed and he let a breath. We were already pulling in his driveway, and Alice blurred over to the truck.

"BELLA! We will have so much fun! I have seen it!" she squealed. I laughed and patted the top of her head.

"Okay, Alice, there is no need to cause me to lose my hearing!" I said. She laughed her wind chime laugh and pulled me toward the house. Edward gave me an apologetic look before I was pulled into

Alice's room. "Okay. I have the perfect outfit for tonight!" once again squealing.

"I thought we were just staying at the house tonight?" I asked, curious.

"No, silly. We are going out!" She said, very excited. I sighed.

"Where?" I said, scared for the answer.

"Dancing! There is this new club called 'Yesterdays!' I heard it is great, and I have to get you ready!' she said clapping her hands and jumping up and down the entire time. I shook my head at her.

"Alice. You do realize its 12:15 in the afternoon?" I said, questioning her sanity. She gasped.

"Already?! Sit down! I have to get started NOW!" she said impatiently. I sat down with a frown on my face.

She spent the next six and a half hours plucking and prodding at my body. She had given me pedicures, manicures, a facial, mud bath, and then she did my hair and makeup, and finally I pulled on

what she picked out for me. I have to admit, she picked out an amazing outfit for me. It was a beautiful black and blue print dress, strapless. She picked out a pair of deathtrap black stilettos. She

refused to let me wear converse. I could barely walk, and Edward would have to hold me up all night. Ugh. She gave me a pretty black trench coat for over the dress, and a beautiful necklace. I liked

everything about the outfit, except the shoes. Oh well. She did my hair in ringlets, but gave me a side swept bang. She said it looked like Taylor Swift's hair, which apparently is good. She did my

makeup really nice, with a blue smokey eye, and blood red lipstick. She claimed I didn't need any blush, because Edward would make me blush all night. That doesn't surprise me. When I was dressed,

I grabbed the coat and put it in the crook of my arm. I walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to trip, when I got to the bottom, Edward was standing there, with an expression of awe on his face

and his mouth hanging open. He closed his mouth and smiled, proudly.

"You look so beautiful, and I am so lucky that you are mine." he said. Of course, I blushed deeply. I smiled up at him.

"So do you." I said. He laughed. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks. Alice apparently color coordinated our clothes. He helped me put my coat on and we were out the door.

Rosalie looked stunning in a red dress, and Alice was beautiful in a purple sequined dress. We rode in Emmett's jeep and quickly made it to the club; Emmett likes driving fast too. We all piled out of the

jeep and walked a few yards to the entrance. We passed a line of about two hundred people. Alice told the bouncer our name, and he let us pass. I heard people from the line groan. We get in there

and the place is dark with lights hitting everywhere, a high ceiling and people dancing like crazy. The club kind of resembled the 'Night at the Roxbury's night club. This new song by Lady Gaga came on

called 'Bad Romance'. it was catchy. Alice squealed.

"This is my favorite song!" she shrieked. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. She danced, sang, and bobbed her head. I just stood there slightly swaying, not knowing what to do.

She must like that song at least from the way she was dancing, it seemed like it. We walked back to the table and everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"You looked so scared, Bella! When you dance, loosen up!" Emmett said between chuckles. I swatted at his arm. Ouch. His arms are HARD. He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Edward was smiling at me. A

slow song came on. It was called 'Two is better than one' by Boys like Girls and it featured Taylor Swift. It was sweet, and a really good song. Edward pulled me to the dance floor. He picked me up so I

was standing on his feet. I smiled. He started swaying us and I felt like I was at home. This was nice. I could get used to this.

**So, I hope you like this chapter...GIMME SOME REVIEWS! :) well, I will update soon. The songs that were played in the club are real, and really good. Go check them out if you haven't heard them. Well, i have to go for now, but leave me some lovin!:P **


	11. Chapter 10:Ice Skating

Hey guys! Another long chapter! WOOOT! :P I don't own anything *tear*. The outfits from this chapter are on my profile. Anyhoo, heres this chapter! :)

**Bella**

Surprisingly, I had fun going dancing. Though I can't dance, I still had a good time. We made it home, and went up to Edward's room.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." he said before he sat down at the piano. I kissed him on the cheek and walked in to the bathroom. He started playing my lullaby. I was immediately relaxed, and turned on the water.

I got in the shower, and by that time, Edward was playing Esme's favorite. I took a thirty minute shower, and got out. The air was cool, so I hurriedly dried off. I pulled on a pair of plaid cotton shorts

and a graphic T- shirt. I put my wet hair in a sloppy bun on top of my head. Before walking out I pushed my feet into a pair of slippers. I walked in to Edward's room and he got up from his piano.

"Nice shower?" he asked.

"Yeah. You have a cool shower head." I said. He laughed.

"Yes, it's a luxury isn't it?" he said chuckling. I laughed too. It was a cool shower head, it made the water feel like rain. I yawned and stretched. I walked over to the giant bed he bought for the

weekend, saying he wouldn't dare let me sleep on his couch. I climbed into the covers. Whoa, this bed is comfortable. He climbed in after me. I snuggled into his arms. He started humming my lullaby,

and I quickly succumbed into a deep sleep. I woke up to bright sunlight coming through the windows.

"Good morning." Edward said. I rolled over and saw him walk in with a tray of breakfast. Right on queue, my stomach growled. He laughed.

"Edward, you didn't have to -"

"Shh. Its fine. It really wasn't a hassle…food network makes it easy.

"Well, apparently, you did it right. This is delicious." I said, chewing.

"Good, and I am sorry to say that when your done, Alice needs you." he said apologetically. I groaned. I cringed wondering what torture the evil pixie would cause today. When I was finished, Edward

said he would be gone for a few hours to hunt. I kissed him bye, and wandered tiredly into Alice's room.

"Okay, Bella. Me, you, and Rose are going to the spa today!" she said excitedly. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Girls day out!' she squealed. Oh well, she doesn't have any human friends but me. I didn't want to her feelings, so I agreed to go. I pulled on some sweats and a tank. I put on some flip flops, and

was out the door. I clambered in Rose's M3 and we were off. Even with Alice chattering away, it was still awkward between me and Rosalie. She still doesn't like me, though she doesn't glare at me all

the time. She just frowns at me now. Oh, well.

We drove all the way to Seattle, though it only took about forty five minutes. I guess all Cullens drive like maniacs. We pulled up to this huge fancy building called 'Aria Salon and Spa' We walked

through the door and it smelled like lotion. Alice walked up to the receptionist and said our name. The receptionist ushered us toward the back of the building. She opened a door and there was a

daybed, a couch, a fridge, and three reclining chairs. It was a luxurious room. There were three robes, and three pairs of slippers laying on the bed. Alice quickly handed one to me and rose and

ordered us to put them on. I went to the bathroom and took off my sweats and pulled on the robe. I walked out and they were already changed.

"We have a mud bath first!" she said, very excitedly. She grabbed my arm and pulled us out of our room. We walked down a long hallway, and there was a door with a plaque that said 'Mud Bath'

area. We walked in and had a mud bath. The rest of the day consisted of being pampered in every way, and we finally went back to the room and I pulled my sweats back on. When we made it home,

I was greeted by Edward.

"Hey. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said lying. He laughed.

"You are the only person I know who hates being pampered!" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, it was fun…but I don't like people spending so much money on me…it makes me feel guilty." I said.

"Bella, we have plenty of money, and my sister likes to spend it. We just want to make you happy." he said.

"I know, but I already am…mostly because you guys accepted me into your family." I said smiling.

"Bella, you are part of our family. Of course you are accepted!" he said. I smiled. Just then my stomach growled. I had only had snacks between our pampering. I laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Edward had ordered about ten pizzas. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I didn't know what kind you would be in the mood for." he said. I laughed.

"Um, okay." I said, still laughing. I got a plate, and pulled out a piece of meat lovers. I hungrily took a bite. I ate three pieces before I was finally full. I downed a glass of milk and walked into the living

room. Emmett and Jasper were playing Modern Warfare 2. I sat down and watched them. Towards the end of their… "match", they got competitive. It was a funny thing to watch. Edward sat down

beside me and we were both laughing at Emmett, mostly because he was hollering, and standing on the top of the table when he shot Jasper's player. Me and Edward were still laughing when Jasper

chased Emmett out of the room. Alice walked in the room and announced we were going ice skating tomorrow. The rest of the night, we all watched movies…vampire movies. Emmett kept calling the

movie's stereotypes mediocre. Edward sang me to sleep, and I woke up to Alice standing over me.

"Time to get ready!" she shrieked. I looked at the clock.

"Alice, it is six thirty in the morning." I said groggily.

"We are going ice skating at two! So come on!" she yelled. I groaned and rolled out of the bed. Alice straightened my bangs, and curled the rest of my hair. She chose a great outfit, it fit me well, and

was very vintage. When I was done getting ready, it was time to go. I sure hope this is fun, but I am mostly hoping not to break any bones…

**Alrighty! Was it good? bad? lemme know! :P well, I hope you liked my EXTRA long chapter:D well, review and I will upload a chapter soon. :) MUAHH!**


	12. Chapter 11:Prom

Hey guys! Another long chapter! WOOT! Well, here it is. You can see all the outfits from this chapter, by clicking on the links on my profile. Plus, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, and it makes me sad:( alright, here is the next chapter.

P.S. The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be:P

**Edward**

I hated leaving Bella for Alice's wrath, but I knew Alice would win. She had planned for us to all go ice skating. Why does she always pick things that will put Bella in harm's way? Bella is the clumsiest person I have known all my life, and Alice plans on taking her ice skating? Alice is out of her mind thinking this would be fun for Bella. Oh well, there is no stopping Alice.

**Bella**

We all got in Emmett's jeep, and left for the rink. We get there soon, mostly from Emmett driving like a maniac. We walked in and Alice ordered six pair of skates. Me and Edward went over to a couple

of chairs to put on our skates. Edward pulled his on in about ten seconds, while I was still having trouble with the laces. Edward chuckled and helped me tie them.

"I have never skated before, so I might need help."

"Bella, I promise, I will not let you go…I don't trust you on skates, after seeing you on flat ground." He said laughing. I swatted his arm, probably giving myself a bruise. When my skates were laced, he

helped me stand up. Whoa, these skates are VERY wobbly. I about fell, but of course as promised, Edward caught me. He laughed and shook his head before he pulled us toward the barely crowded rink.

He pulled us out onto the ice and started skating. The ice was slippery, but with Edward holding me, I didn't think about falling. I giggled.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, I really like this…mostly because I'm not falling. It feels like floating." I said dreamily. He laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, and trust me, I will not let you fall." he said. I nodded and turned my head back around. This was so fun! I looked around for Alice, and she was skating backwards and twirling,

before she skated over to Jasper and grabbed his hand. On the other side, Emmett was imitating Alice yelling,

"Look! I'm a princess!" Other people were watching him, and Rose smacked him on the back of the head before he attracted to much attention. Me and Edward both laughed. Edward asked if I wanted

hot chocolate, and I said yes. He pulled my to the concession stand. He ordered it and handed it to me. I took a sip before we sat down at the table. Emmett and Rosalie joined us, Alice and Jasper

shortly afterwards. We all talked for a few minutes, and Alice said she wanted to leave. We all agreed, me because I was tired, everybody else because they were bored. Alice wanted to shop, and I

reluctantly agreed. The only reason I did was because prom was next Friday, so might as well get our dresses today. We got in the jeep, and made our way to a shopping mall in Port Angeles. We all

got out when we got there, and Alice told the guys to find a tux, and pulled me and Rose towards a store. After three hours of shopping, we all found a dress, and shoes. We made it home, and layed

around the rest of the day. I fell asleep the same way as always, in Edward's arms. I woke up, and it was Sunday. I left later that day, and read Wuthering Heights until it was time for me to go to

sleep with Edward humming to me. The rest of the week flew by, and before it knew it, it was Friday. Prom. Alice, me, and Rose were standing in Alice's bathroom getting ready. Well, they were getting

me ready. It takes them only a few minutes each to get ready, so they were focused on me. They put my hair in loose curls parted on the side so that they were framing my face. They did my makeup

with a dark blue eye shadow, and black eyeliner, so it brought out my eyes. They put a light touch of blush on my cheeks, and they were done. They helped me pull on my dress, that was strapless

and midnight blue. It was gorgeous. When they finished with me, Alice told me to stay there and she would be back in a few minutes. She walked in and she looked stunning in a turquoise blue fishtail

dress. Rosalie came in shortly after in a light pink floor length gown. Wow, I was not even cute compared to them. I felt ugly compared to them. We all walked down the stairs, and I saw Edward.

Everything else disappeared, and he was all I saw. His face pulled into a big smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You look amazing, Bella." he said. I blushed. I heard a smacking noise, and was brought back to reality. I turned and saw that Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Emmett, don't rip off my dress!" she scolded. Emmett pouted.

"We'll do that later." she added, and Emmett's pout turned into a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes at them. They will never be able to get enough of each other.

"I can barely walk in these, so don't let go!" I whispered to Edward, pointing at my shoes. He laughed.

"Don't worry, Bella. I promise not to let you fall." he said. I blushed, which made him smile wider.

"Come on, guys! Lets plow!" Emmett said, quoting Ducky from 'Pretty in Pink". We all laughed, and walked out the door. Edward decided to take me and him in his Aston Martin. The others were taking

Rose's M3. We drove the few minutes there, (at least it was a few minutes when riding with Edward) and Edward walked to my door to help me out. I stood up shakily, but recovered when Edward

wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked over towards the school's gym (they have all their proms here) and walked in. It was just like year's prom. Big balloon arches, colorful crepe paper allover

the walls. It looked more like a lame twelve year olds birthday party. They never got a DJ, so Eric was up there doing the music. Jessica and Mike were dancing…maybe they are back together. Angela

and Ben were over in the corner getting punch. Alice and Jasper walked in, with Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind. Edward pulled me over to a empty table, and sat down. The others sat down, and

were talking, and laughing, when Alice's face went blank. Edward's body stiffened and he let out a hiss.

"Edward, get her out of here now!" Alice said panicked. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. He picked me up, and blurred us to the car.

"Edward! What is going on?!" I said

"Victoria." he hissed, while peeling out of the parking lot.

**Oooooh another cliffy:P Sorry:) Did you Love it? Hate it? FEEDBACK ROCKS, YO. :P Muah! (kiss) Loves ya'll. :)**


	13. Chapter 12:Victoria

Hey! Here is another chapter. I only got a couple reviews last chapter, so this one isn't as long. So, Read! :)

**Edward**

Victoria was tailing behind us, and Jasper and Emmett were trying to catch up to her. How could we be so stupid? I knew she was going to try and catch up to me, I should have kept Bella at her

house, so I could kill her, and get it over with.0

"_I almost have her" _Victoria thought, I was in hearing range now. Wait, **her?** Oh, no.

**Bella**

Edward suddenly hissed.

"Edward, what-?" I said. He skidded to a stop and turned around. He started going the opposite way we were heading. Out of nowhere, there stood Victoria. She stood in the middle of the road,

staring at me…more like glaring. I gasped when Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie stood there a few feet behind her. Where was Alice?

"This is the closest you will ever get to her." Edward said coldly. I heard a high soprano laugh.

"Sure Edward, you know I will." she said in a high childlike voice. My eyes widened. It then dawned on me. Victoria wanted me. She was getting revenge on Edward, by killing me. I gasped in terror.

Edward winced, and then he was out of the car, with his mouth inches from her throat. I gasped again when Alice appeared next to me. She put the car in gear, and sped off.

"Alice, what is g-"

"Victoria wants to kill you, Bella. She wants revenge, mate for mate." she said grimly.

"I know that, Alice. Why did Edward go after her, and you ran away with me?" she sighed.

"Because, Jasper would go crazy if I tried to fight with them, I had a vision of that. So I got in the car when Edward went to fight. We are leaving, and we are going to a house we own in Dixon,

Montana. Very small population, and it won't take too long to get there." she said.

"Won't she catch our scent?" I asked worriedly. Her face went blank.

"No, they will take care of her, we just have to get to Haxtun, for an extra precaution." she said after a moment. I sighed in relief. We drove about a day and a half, and I slept every couple hours.

"Bella, we are here." she said. I woke up and looked around. It was a huge house (no surprise there), and there was a four car garage. Alice got out and opened it. It was empty. She got back in the

car and pulled it in. I got out when it was parked.

"Alice, is _she_ dead?" I asked. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. I couldn't hear what was on the other line, but it must have been good because Alice's face stretched into a wide grin. She hung up the phone, and turned to me.

"Yes." she said jumping up and down. Relief washed through me, and I relaxed.

"Edward is on his way, he should be here in an hour." she said. I sighed. Everyone is okay. It was over. I sat down the couch in the living room, and fell asleep. I woke up, with cold arms wrapped

around my waist. I stretched, and twisted to see Edward smiling.

"Hey." I said groggily. He laughed.

"Hey." he said grinning. Relief was still radiating from my body.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Everybody is downstairs." he said. Whoa, where was I? I looked around, and realized I was in Edward's room.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About fourteen hours. I just laid you down an hour ago." he said.

"Who would of known relief could sedate someone." I said. He laughed. I sat up and got out of bed, still a bit dizzy from sleeping so long. I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was

done, I went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"There is only one thing I need now." I said, but it was muffled by his chest.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked curiously.

"To be changed." I said, still muffled. He stiffened.

"Edward, its either that, or I die. You choose." I said lifting my head up to look in his eyes, determined. He didn't say anything.

"Carlisle told me he would do it after graduation, but I want you to do it." I said. He was silent for a moment.

"Bella, do you want me to change you?" he asked.

"What did I just say, Edward?" I said, getting annoyed.

He looked thoughtful, and held up a finger. I laid down, and waited for him to say something. I heard a squeal downstairs, and it sounded like Alice. I wondered why she was squealing. "Bella, I have

one condition, if you want me to change you myself." he said carefully. What could he want from me? I thought.

"What exactly is that condition?" I asked, scared for the answer. He sighed.

"If you say yes, you will have forever." he said.

"Edward, just tell me what that condition is." he sighed. After a moment, he got up from the bed and walked to the side I was laying on. I sat up confused. He slid down to one knee. Oh, no.

"Marry me, Bella." He said, his voice saturated with love. I gasped. I heard another squeal downstairs.

**Alright. Was it a hit or miss? Trust me, this isn't the end! :)Review if you want the next chapter to be longer! :P**


	14. Chapter 13:Deciding is difficult!

Hello! Look! Its another chapter! Its a bit longer than the onther because I got another review. Remember, Reviews=Longer chapter&Sooner upload! :D

**Bella**

Oh, god. Marry him? I might love him more than life itself, but that doesn't prepare someone to get married…at least not me! I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until Edward said

"Breathe, Bella." I let out a gust of air.

"Um, well… I am a little young for that don't you think?" I asked.

"No, I don't." he said firmly. I sighed. This is the only way I can get what I want.

"Yes, but lets wait until after I am changed." I said.

"No, I will change you after we get married." he said even firmer. I sighed nervously. I might as well not argue, I will end up losing anyhow. The thought of getting married terrified me, and I was even more terrified of Charlie's reaction when I tell him the news. The look on Edward's face was victorious, and I told him I had to think about my decision. Edward reluctantly agreed, and I walked out of the front door so I could head to Jacob's.

"Where are you going?" Edward called.

"Jacob's house." I said. He stiffened.

"There is no way in hell I will let you near that mutt again." he said viciously.

"Its fine, there is no-" I was cut off by Edward.

"No! It is too dangerous!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to marry you or not? If you do, quit acting like a retard and let me go." I said annoyed. He let me walk by him, but said,

"If you come back hurt in any way, so help me, I will kill that son of a-" I cut him off this time.

"Oh, stop. I will only stay for thirty minutes, I promise. I love you, bye." I said as I got in my truck and started it, pulling out of the driveway. I made it to Jacob's and was still so surprised Edward let me go so quickly. Oh well, I am glad he did.

"Bells!" Jake yelled running out to my truck. I smiled.

"Hey!" I said.

"I hope you don't mind coming back inside, I would like for you to meet someone." he said giddily.

"Okay, sure." I said, wondering who I was going to meet. I walked in his little red house, and saw a beautiful girl sitting on the couch.

"Bella, this is Nessie, my imprint." he said. Wait, he imprinted?

"Since when? God, why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted you to meet her in person, and I actually was going to call you today." he said, laughing. I looked over at Nessie, and she was gorgeous. She had brown eyes like me, but hers were deeper, and way less plain than mine. She had copper colored hair, but it was darker than Edward's. Her skin was a creamy ivory color. Overall, she was stunning.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said. She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Jacob wasn't exaggerating, your beautiful." she said. I snorted.

"Nah, I'm surprised your not a model, your dazzling." I said truthfully. She waved her hand at my comment. Jake laughed.

"She is just like you in that way, Bella. She doesn't see herself clearly." he said, admiringly looking at Ness. We spent about two hours visiting, and I had to leave before Edward got too worried. I said goodbye, and internally was ecstatic. Me and Jake talked about the issue of changing me, and him and the pack were okay with it. I was also happy that I didn't have to hurt Jake anymore, with him knowing I choose Edward. I drove home, trying not to jump around. Everything seemed perfect, until I got to the borderline, and I saw Edward standing there in the middle of the road…glaring. I pulled over and got out of my truck. In a flash, Edward was standing there, in a beautiful looking fury. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"I let you go against my wishes, and then your two hours past curfew!" he exclaimed.

"Listen, sorry I came back late, but Jake imprinted…and I got to meet her, and I guess we lost track of time." I said, a little annoyed. He sighed, and relaxed.

"Really? What is she like?" he asked. We climbed in my truck, and I spent the rest of the ride home telling him about Nessie. He said she sounded nice, and would like to meet her someday. We went up to Edward's room, and I sat on the bed.

"You know, I'm not mad, but you acted kind of…childish back there." I said quietly. He chuckled.

"I was just about to apologize for that. I am sorry for my actions. The only reason behind them was because I love you so much, and it had me worried. Its no excuse for the way I did act, so I am asking for your forgiveness." he said solemnly, looking in my eyes. I momentarily lost my train of thought, and replied.

"I was never mad at you, Edward." I said smiling.

"Well, I still felt the need to apologize." he said. I smiled.

"Edward, I want to get married." I blurted out. He looked shocked for a moment, and then a huge smile lit up his face.

"Really?!" he asked. What did it matter, getting married at eighteen would be no different then getting married at thirty. I loved him with all my heart, and I realized I wanted to marry him.

"Yes, I do, Edward." I replied.

**Ooooooh! Was it a hit or miss? Let me know! :) And, no this is not the end! Wooot! You know I wouldn't end it here! :) Much love, Meagan.**

**Reviews=Longer chapter&Sooner upload! :D**


	15. Chapter 14:The Wedding Part I

Hi guys! This is the chapter we all have been waiting for! The Wedding! ooooh! Well, I didn't get but one review, so its only half the Wedding. I have the outfits on my profile. So here it is!

REVIEWS=LONGER CHAPTER&SOONER UPDATES :D

**Bella**

Lately I wonder what I have done to deserve everything I have. I have Edward, the most amazing boyfriend…I mean fiancé. Jacob, the best friend I can ask for, and thankfully isn't _in _love with me. I

had the best girlfriend (Alice). The best brothers and sisters, and great secondary parents. It seems as if everything has fell in to place perfectly. I no longer feel guilty for hurting Jake the way I had in

the past, because him and Nessie are planning to get married, once Jake and Nessie finish their last year in high school, that is. Alice is going to help them plan it too. Until then, I am being tortured

with Alice's planning for ours. Edward refuses to tell me where our honeymoon is, and I have to be with Alice all the time. I love her, but wedding planning is pure agony. Though, today, Alice says I

won't have to do anything. I am trying on the dress she designed for me, and I trusted her to design a great dress.

"I know your going to love it!" she said excitedly. I smiled.

"I trust you." I said skeptically. She frowned.

"You better." she said while pulling me into her room.

"Don't even think about it, Edward. You will just have to wait until the day of, don't you know its bad luck if you see it before the wedding?" she said annoyed.

"Fine." he said before leaving the room. Alice jumped up and down squealing.

"Ready?" she asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"If you don't like it…well we only have two days until the wedding, so we would have to make due." she said. I sighed.

"Just show it to me." I demanded. She opened the garment bag she got out of her closet, and took out it dress. It was a one-piece, strapless, A-line gown with corset closure. Lace decorated the

bodice, the dropped waist encircled the hem of the tulle, circular skirt. The bodice also had ruched tulle across the bust with a beaded lace neckline and a contrasting olive green ribbon sash accenting

the waist. Overall, it was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

"Do you not like it?" Alice asked me, worried. I looked over at her with tears in my eyes.

"Alice, I love it. It is amazing." I said giving her a watery smile. She squealed.

"I knew you would!" she shrieked, and started talking shoes, hair and make up. I didn't pay attention, I was entranced with the dress. I suddenly couldn't wait for Edward to be mine forever.

* * *

**2 days later**

**Bella**

I woke up, remembering that I was getting married today. A smile stretched across my face as I hopped out of bed and went downstairs. Charlie was there, eating cereal. I reminded him to pick up

Pastor Weber, before Alice came in and dragged me out of the house.

"Here, put this on." she said, handing me a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you to see the decorations." she said. I sighed.

"I will before we go inside." I said. She nodded. She was rattling on about hair and makeup the whole way there. We pulled up to her house, and I put on the blindfold before Alice guided me up to her room.

"Go take a shower." she ordered. I nodded and took a long shower, before she made me get out. She took about two and a half hours on my hair and makeup, and it was about ten thirty. She told me

to sit there, while she went and got ready. I called in Rose, so she could help me put on my dress. Alice came in her maid of honor gown, and she looked simply gorgeous. It was a silvery cream color,

and it was fitted to her body. Her hair was curled, opposite of her normal spiky hair. Rose just wore a plain white dress, because she would be playing the piano. I put my dress on, and Rose zipped it

up. I smiled and thanked her and turned around to see Alice. She pulled me toward the mirror, insisting I see myself. I rolled my eyes and stepped into sight of the mirror. I looked beautiful, no doubt.

My hair was curled, and pulled back, with the veil put in. My eyes were like chocolate, with thick lashes fringing them. My cheeks were flushed, and it looked like roses, against cream. I gasped, and Alice giggled.

"He is going to become weak at the knees when he sees you." Alice said, giggling. I blushed.

"Can vampires even get weak at the knees?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did." she said seriously. I blushed again, still looking at my reflection.

"Alice, you can do wonders." I said posing in the mirror. I never thought me of all people would be so pretty. I laughed softly at what Edward's reaction would be. Just then my mom came in, tears coming out her eyes.

"Oh, baby! I can't believe this day has come! I am going to miss you so much!" she said sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her until she calmed down. She sniffled.

"You look so beautiful!" she said glancing at me. I blushed.

"Thanks, mom." I said. Charlie came in to, and I swear I saw him wipe his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Bells, you look beautiful. I love you, and I will miss you around the house." he said, his voice cracking at the end. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, dad. I love you too. More than you know." I said. The only thing I will hate about being a vampire is that I can't keep in touch with my dad or mom. I swallowed back tears and smiled.

"Alright, Bella, its my turn to go. Count to five after I leave, and start walking." she said. I nodded, and linked my arm with my dad. Its time to get married.

**Hit or Miss? Lemme know! I only got one review last chapter, so if I get more this one, the longer the next chapter will be:) I love ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16:The Wedding Part II, The End

Okay guys, this chapter is the longest, Therefore meaning its the last. I didn't want to end it, but I couldn't drag it out any further. Well, without further adue, The Last Chapter of Going to find them.

**Edward**

It is finally time. I was anxious the whole time at my 'Bachelor Party' (hunting) that Jasper and Emmett organized. All I could think of was that the next day, Bella would truly be mine. Emmett kept

teasing me though. "Eddie is gonna get laid!" He was singing in his head, while I was putting on my tux. Alice made me wear black pants, black blazer, white shirt, and an olive green skinny tie. I was

anticipating seeing Bella, knowing she would look breathtaking. Carlisle came in, and told me it was time. I took a deep breath, and smiled. I walked into the living room, and Rosalie was standing there.

"Edward, I want you to know, I am really happy for you." she said. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rose." I said sincerely. I walked past her, and out to the back yard, where the wedding was being held. Guests were already sitting there, and Jacob was standing at the end of the aisle.

He agreed to be the best man happily, and I was glad we were on good terms, now that we weren't fighting over Bella. I grinned at him, and got in my place at the end of the aisle. Alice did amazing

with the wedding.** (A/N: Wedding Ceremony on profile)** There was a white aisle, and about two hundred white chairs, and a flower archway. It was beautiful, but I knew my eyes would be on her

this whole time. Carlisle came to stand behind Jacob, and Rosalie took her place behind the piano. The music started, and Alice floated down the aisle. My anxiousness increased, and Nessie came

walked down after Alice. Jacob smiled seeing her, but I was waiting for my Bella. She came into my vision, and all I could see was her. Her dress way lacy and hugged her in all the right places. Her face

was like cream and roses, and her eyes were wide and excited. I smiled, exuberant. She smiled when her gaze found mine, and I felt like my stomach was doing cartwheels. She finally made it beside

me, and it took all of my control not to ravish her right then. Her smile mirrored mine, the whole time we said our vows.

"I do." she said quietly. I relaxed.

"Do you take Bella as your wife?" Pastor Weber asked.

"I do." I said triumphantly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pastor Weber said loudly. I would have cried if I could of. I cupped her face between my hands, and kissed her with all the emotion I

could muster. I would have kept my mouth against hers for eternity, but people started to clear their throats, and their thoughts were impatient. I pulled my face away from Bella's, and her expression

turned into a pout. I laughed and grabbed her hand. Everybody crowded around me and her, and were congratulated us. I was elated, and I could tell Bella felt the same way. We walked to the other

side of our huge yard, and under the cloth tent for the reception. Alice really did well, and the decorations were a hit. Bella and I shoved cake into each others faces, and I swallowed in disgust, but

keeping my expression amused. I slid the garter down her leg carefully, and threw it in Newton's face. His thoughts were getting on my nerves. When all the traditional things were out of the way, I

took her hand, and walked us towards the dance floor. I twirled us around, murmuring to her how much I loved her. She smiled, and blushed. I kissed her, and everyone took pictures. I looked over to

see Jacob pulling Nessie to dance, and I was really happy for them. Other couples started dancing around us, and I stared into Bella's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. She pressed her lips to

mine, and I kissed her back. We kissed for I don't know how long, before Alice called to Bella.

"Bella! Come on! We need you in your going away ensemble!" She shrieked. I turned to her.

"Alice, go away." I said agitated. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Bella, You wanna know where your going on your honeymoon?" she asked innocently. I glared at her.

"Go on, Bella." I said sighing. She laughed, and followed Alice into the house. I went in the house from the side door, noticing everyone leaving, to throw rice at us. I went up to my room, and changed

into a forest green button down, and a pair of black jeans. I blurred down to the front door, just as Bella said goodbye to her parents. I could see how sad she was to leave them, but she insisted that

this is what she wants. She walked over to me smiling. She was wearing a dark blue mini dress, and a pair of silver flats. She had a shiny silver bow in her hair, and was carrying a carry on bag for the

plane. We walked down the steps, and we were pelted with rice, mostly from Emmett. We climbed in my Aston Martin, and I sped off, with the shoes hanging off the back slamming against the asphalt.

We made it to the airport, and boarded our flight to Houston. Bella questioned it, and I just told her it was a stop on the way. Thirteen hours later, we boarded our flight to Rio de Janiro. She

questioned again and I gave her the same answer. We filed out of the terminal and I hailed a taxi. We drove the short distance to the boat dock, and I helped a drowsy Bella out of the cab. She smiled

sleepily, and I put our luggage into my speed boat. I took her hand, and she hopped in. I started it, and sped out in to the black water. She kept asking if we were there yet, and I would tell her the

exact time it would take us to get there. When the island came into view, I pointed to it.

"Look Bella." I said she looked ahead and saw it. She gasped.

"Is that an island?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yes, its Isle Esme." I told her. Her expression turned shocked.

"Carlisle bought it for her." I said calmly. She was even more shocked. All she could say was,

"Wow." I laughed again. We pulled up to the dock, and I tied the rope around the pole. I grabbed the luggage, and used my other arm to pull Bella out of the boat. I hopped out myself, and pick her

up and carried her and the luggage to the house, with Bella protesting the whole way. She gasped when she saw the outrageously big house Carlisle had built. I opened the door, and Bella walked in.

She walked over to the huge bed at the middle of the front room. She plopped down, and curled her finger for me to come over to her. I walked slowly over to her and laid down next to her. She

climbed on top of me, and kissed me vigorously. I spent the rest of the night worshipping her body in every way I possibly could. We stayed three weeks, and left reluctantly so that she could be

changed. When the time came, I laid her down on the bed in my room at home in Forks. Carlisle was standing there for extra precaution. I slowly leaned down to her neck, and bit in to her soft skin.

Her taste was almost irresistible, but I remembered it was Bella, and pulled back. I sunk my teeth into her skin a few more times, to let the venom spread all through her body. She twitched a little in

pain, and it made me wince. I sealed all the places I bit her, and laid down beside her. She closed her eyes, and I spent the next three days, watching her twitch in pain, and me trying to comfort her.

Alice changed her into a ice blue colored dress, and silver stilettos. I could tell it would only be a few minutes now, without asking Alice. Her heart started rapidly beating, trying to fight the venom, but

it lost, and stuttered before becoming still. Thirty seconds later, her eyes opened. She breathed and looked around the room and smiled in recognition. She jumped up and ran into my arms.

"Edward!" she sang, and her voice sounded like a peal of bells. I laughed.

"Hello, Love." I said. She smiled at me, and looked at everyone.

_She should go hunting._ Carlisle thought. I nodded.

"Bella, love, Lets go hunting." I said carefully. She nodded.

"Mmm, yes I am quite thirsty." she said. I chuckled, and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the window.

"The window?" she asked fearfully. I chuckled.

"Its actually fun." I said truthfully. She looked skeptic, but agreed. We opened it, and I grabbed her hand. We hopped out together, and I knew, this would be the beginning of our forever.

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I am so sad it is over, but it had to be. Thank you for those who supported it, and reviewed. I love you all, and I am going to start a new story soon! :) Thanks for the support, and I love you all!**


End file.
